Best Friends
by Catatonic Muse
Summary: Written for the Million and One Quotes Challenge on HPFC forum. Victoire talks with Dominique about best friends and betrayal.


Written for **Everyone Loves An Irish Girl's A Million and One Quotes Challenge **on the **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges** forum.

My quote: "A stranger stabs you in the front, a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, a friend stabs you the back. But best friends just poke each other with straws."

1005 words

* * *

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, then you obviously need to be placed in a mental institution or otherwise seek help. But I'm honored that you would mistake me for JKR.

* * *

**Best Friends**

* * *

Dominique stalked into Shell Cottage and slammed the door of her bedroom.

_Maman_ looked up worriedly from her spot on the couch. I knew what was coming next and wrapped myself more securely around Teddy -

"Vic_toire_!" _Maman_ shouted. "Go see what is wrong with Dominique."

Teddy grimaced as he extracted his tongue from its near-permanent place down my throat. "Gotta go now, before she gets _really _mad." He whispered to me.

I scowled. Who knew that such a small lady could have such big lungs? And could scare my big, tough, _scrumptious_ boyfriend away? "Fine," I replied, running my fingers through his hair (it was blue today). "I'll meet you at Uncle Harry's after I get this sorted."

He walked to the apparation point, turned, and winked as he Disapparated.

"Are you happy_, Maman_?" I asked as I went to follow Dominique upstairs. "You interrupted the little time I have with my boyfriend before I go back to school."

She ignored me pointedly.

"Fine, fine. Just wait until Papa comes home. I'll be sure to interrupt you two _just_ as it's getting good," I grumbled at her.

"You do that, and I will inform your Grandmother that you and Teddy have been partaking in...illicit activities," _Maman_ responded calmly.

I whirled. "You wouldn't!" Grandmother was perhaps the most intimidating lady on the planet, and ruled the Weasley clan with a dragonhide fist.

Maman shrugged noncommittally.

I huffed all the way to Dom's room. _Maman_ would be that cruel, too. Even though I _knew_ that Grandmother had gotten pregnant with Papa before she married Grandfather. But, as the adults always said, 'That was a different time.' Different time, _my broomstick!_They just didn't want any of us to have fun before we were old.

With that thought, I slammed open the door to Dom's room. "Okay, that's it. Stop sulking. I don't care _what_ happened, but you're going to get over it."

She continued to lay on her side, facing away from the door.

I sighed and closed the door behind me. "Dom, I'm sorry that you're having problems, but you just interrupted my week with Teddy. I haven't seen him since the train, and after the hols, I won't see him again till the end of the year. _Please_ work with me, here."

She didn't respond, but stayed facing away from me.

"Dom, you have an hour to tell me what's wrong before I storm out of here, draw Grandmother's wrath, and am banned from seeing Teddy until we're married. I will hold you completely responsible for that, and you will have to deal with me for the rest of this year. I _will_ make your life miserable."

That didn't draw a response, either. I began to get seriously annoyed.

"And I'll make you wear an absolutely ghastly bridesmaid dress. Probably in puce. Perhaps even in a strapless style?" Dominique did not have a figure yet (she _was_ only 14), and was very aware of the fact.

I still received no response. I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down at her feet. "Dom? You okay?"

She hurled herself at me and sobbed into my shoulder. Wow. This was...unexpected. I thought she had just gotten in an argument with someone on the train—it certainly wasn't the first time. But it seemed as though it was something serious.

I stroked her hair gently. "Dom? What's wrong?"

She replied, but I couldn't make out the words through her sobs. "Dom, I can't understand you. What happened?"

She raised her head, exposing her tear-stained face and red, swollen eyes. "It, it was - " she broke down into tears again. "_Him _with _her_!"

"What?"

"I c-caught them on the t-train!" she hiccuped. "T-they were t-together! T-they were _snogging_!"

I sighed. She had caught her boyfriend with another girl. "I'm sorry, Dom," I said, hugging her to me. "You should dump him and find someone better. If he cheats on you, he obviously doesn't deserve someone so wonderful."

"W-what did I do _wrong_?" she asked me.

"Nothing, darling. You didn't do _anything_ wrong. Sometimes we think bad people are good people, and they hurt us. I went out with someone in fifth year who really hurt me, you know. That's how I got together with Teddy."

"You don't understand! It was _her_! _She_ was snogging him."

I internally groaned. Why couldn't boys just keep it in their pants? It sounded like he had chosen the one girl who could hurt her the most.

"Tell you what—when we get back from break, I'll help you hex them both. It wasn't that Gryffindor, was it?" I vaguely remembered that she had been at odds with someone from that house.

She shook her head. "It was my best friend." She said softly.

I hugged her tighter. "No, it wasn't."

She looked at me questioningly. "If she was your best friend, she would have never done anything like that. True best friends are better than that."

She snorted. "Evidently she did. But why? She _knows_ how much I love him! Why did it have to be _her?_"

I grabbed her face and turned her to face me. "A stranger stabs you in the front, a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, a friend stabs you the back. But best friends just poke each other with straws."

She smiled. "Well, they certainly stabbed me in the back!"

"There you go, not best friends. Now let's prepare for going back to school. We're going to find you a lovely boyfriend and teach you to get revenge," I pulled her off the bed.

She looked at me, wondering. "Well, how else do you think I got revenge and Teddy in one fell swoop?" I asked her, lifting my nose up. "The most deadly combination in the world is a Veela and a Weasley."

* * *

**Like it? Think it's okay, but nothing special? Want to put me in a garlic crusher? Review!**

**All reviewers are worshiped, but those who offer constructive criticism really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
